


Is There Anyone? I Need Someone.

by Beale_mitchell56



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beale_mitchell56/pseuds/Beale_mitchell56
Summary: Beca has a secret.Chloe finds out that secret and is devastated.Beca tries to shut Chloe and everyone out of her life.Beca just wants to feel worthy enough to be loved.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Premise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Pitch Perfect story. This is set in Becas sophomore year at Barden. Jesse never happened, neither did the kiss. This chapter is kind of setting the scene for the story. I am going to put a trigger warning for this story- not this chapter necessarily but for the story in general. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.

Sometimes Beca forgets to breath, as if all the air from within her has been sucked out. 

Sometimes Beca feels as though she is drowning, like every fibre in her body is thrashing for help, but nobody is there. 

But, there is always someone there. 

Chloe. 

Chloe Beale is Beca’s lifeline, life jacket, oxygen mask. 

Beca doesn’t know when or why this happened. All she knows is one day she met Chloe Beale, and nothing was ever the same ever again. 

Chloe is, for arguments sake the polar opposite of Beca. 

Chloe is sunshine on a cloudy day. Chloe is perfectly made hot chocolate on a cold winters night. Chloe is the hug you’ve desperately needed on a terrible day. Chloe is a lame joke that never fails to make you laugh. 

Chloe is light.

Chloe is hope. 

Chloe is love. 

And Beca? Beca is (or what she believes she is) darkness. 

Slowly Chloe’s outlook and personality had slowly but surely crept their way into Beca’s life and somewhat made a home there. Slowly between the cracks of Beca’s scared, broken heart, light had appeared. Watching how Chloe lives her life, Beca realised life isn’t something to be afraid of. Watching how Chloe kisses her cheek gently every time the ginger sees her or states her love for the brunette. Beca realises that love isn’t something that nears to be feared. That not all love will end like her parents. End with her dad walking away from 5-year-old Beca in the airport. 

Somehow Chloe had broken down so many of Beca’s walls without either of the girls realising. Beca felt comfortable in the other woman’s presence, and unlike her stony, unapproachable façade, would often seek out the gingers company. Even to just be near the other girl. 

Beca had shared so much of herself with Chloe, opened herself up to the ginger in ways that had been an unfathomable concept for the brunette to consider prior to meeting the ginger. However, there was one secret that nobody knew. One that Beca was never going to share or talk about. There was one part of Beca that she kept so hidden, locked away in hidden part of her heart, it was almost invisible. 

That was until one day, one random Wednesday afternoon at a Bella’s rehearsal, in between Fat Amy and Stacie arguing about some random conversation that should never have been discussed at a Bella’s practice. Beca and Chloe were frustrated, everyone was getting agitated, everyone was tired, everyone was fed up. The choreography wasn’t working, and neither were they. So, Chloe had called an early finish to the practice. Stating that she needed to go through the kinks in the routine and asking Beca to stay to help her match it to the beat of the track- Beca’s track. 

Soon enough it was just the two girls remaining, Beca slipped off her headphones and connected her laptop to the speakers so they could go through the routine. Not even halfway through the first run through of the dance, Beca being the clumsy person she was managed to trip over, basically nothing. But still ended up on the floor, rubbing her ankle in pain. Chloe quickly running over to the smaller woman’s aid, bending down to inspect the said ankle, nothing a frozen bag of peas and rest wouldn’t fix. 

It was in those next few seconds that had the brunette internally gasping for air. 

Chloe eagerly helping Beca up off the floor with an outstretched hand, Beca not even realising the sleeves of her jumper were quite that loose. The angle and the slight force of the helping hand caused the jumper sleeve to fall down. Exposing the side of Beca she never wanted to explain to anyone. Especially not Chloe. 

‘Beca?’


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... So apologies for this story taking ages I had some personal issues which meant I found writing this quite difficult. Anyway I hope to update this every week with a new chapter! I really hope you like this and please comment what you think or if you have any ideas! Also not sure if you guys will notice the Grey's Anatomy reference/ tribute within this but I personally can't believe the resemblance between Brittany Snow and Jessica Capshaw (Arizona Robbins). Anyway thank you so much for reading and please give me any feedback!

‘Beca?’ The ginger called out in confusion, glancing down at the brunettes arm, clutching tightly to her hand. The smaller girl freezes, avoiding any eye contact with the ginger, before roughly yanking her arm back and holding it tightly to her chest. 

‘Becs? What happened? I mean, wha-’

‘Just leave it Chloe, okay. It’s nothing. I’m fine.’ Beca mumbles immediately walking over to the piano and gathering up all of her stuff. The brunette could feel the burn from Chloe’s gaze in her back as she quickly shoves all her stuff into her bag with shaking hands, what had just happened. Chloe couldn’t know. Nobody could know about this. Beca jumped when she felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder, tugging her slightly, Beca swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and let out a deep sigh before turning to face the ginger. 

Chloe looked- Beca couldn’t figure it out. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, fear, confusion and worry. The ginger had tears in her eyes and her face was unusually pale. 

‘Beca, why? Why didn’t you come to me’ The ginger whispers, slowly trailing her hand down Beca’s arm, leaving it to rest on her wrist. Beca instantly recoils from the touch and shakes her head. 

‘There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine. I forgot I have a paper due tomorrow. I’ll see you later?’ Beca states before turning back around swiftly and picking her bag up, turning on her heel and walk ignoring the calls of her names from Chloe.   
The ginger run her hand through the loose curls of her hair, worry and concern for her best friend rapidly increasing. Those marks were definitely there right? The ginger furrowed her eyes in confusion, she wasn’t imagining them. Chloe had heard of people doing, doing that to themselves, but she had never known anybody directly. Her older sister, Arizona was chief of paediatric surgery in a Hospital in Seattle and would tell Chloe about kids who had come in after doing that. But why did Beca? Chloe knew that those marks could have only been done recently, they were still fresh. But why? Beca was well Beca? Of course she acted all dark and twisty but underneath Beca was the kindest, most caring person Chloe had ever met, or was she? The ginger was starting to doubt how much she actually knew the brunette now. They were close right? Closer than close, so why hadn’t Beca come to her and said she was struggling or said anything? Chloe sighed and started packing up her stuff and clearing away the rehearsal room. 

Beca paced back and forth behind the library, hand clutching at her chest as her heart races. 8 years she had managed to keep this from anybody. 8 years she had carried this secret around. 8 goddam years, and just like that the one person she never wanted to find out knew. Now EVERYTHING was going to change, the brunette knew how it was going to go. Chloe would try to be supportive, would try to understand but Beca would push her away until the ginger would get angry and then abandon her. It was what happened in every lifetime movie. What the hell could Beca say to the ginger now? The one person in the world that Beca didn’t want to see her differently, didn’t want her pity. Beca sighed glancing across campus to just about make out a small ginger figure leaving the rehearsal studio, clutching various items. How was Beca going to look her in the eyes? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Chlo?’ The ginger snapped her head up as she dumped the various items on the table in the foyer before following it through and into the kitchen and spotting a few Bella’s dotted around. Stacie cooking what seemed like brownies, Ashley and Jessica both sat by their laptops and Cynthia Rose doing dishes. 

‘Someone called?’ the ginger asked, praying that Beca was in her room, not noticing the brunette in the living room. 

‘Oh yeah, were gonna watch a movie tonight if your in?’ The leggy brunette asks, offering her captain a toothy grin. 

‘I was actually just about to take a shower and give my sister a ring. I haven’t spoken to her in ages and she never has the night off.’ Chloe states moving around the kitchen to boil the kettle. 

‘Yeah of course. I hope she’s doing okay.’ Stacie replies before continuing mixing the batter. 

‘Thanks, is Beca home?’ Chloe asks trying to sound calm as she waits anxiously for the kettle to finish boiling so she can make tea. 

‘Oh no, haven’t heard her, I thought she stayed with you?’ CR replied, turning around from the sink. 

‘Never mind. It doesn’t matter.’ The ginger states, quickly making her tea and rushing upstairs to her room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca quietly opens the front door of the house, its dark outside already and been raining slightly. The brunette had hidden away in the back of the library for 4 hours in a desperate attempt to hide from the ginger. Beca knew she would have to face her sooner or later, but the brunette wanted it to be later. The brunette groaned at the sound of the TV blaring loudly with the music from Hairspray, knowing it was one of Chloe’s favourite movies of all time, well since the ginger played the blonde bitch character in high school. 

‘Short-stack come here!’ Beca rolled her eyes at Fat Amy’s loud bellow but followed it through into the living room, where sure enough most of the Bella’s were sat in various positions watching the film. Beca noted somewhat confused that the ginger was missing and instantly panicked. 

‘Chloe missing her favourite film?’ Beca mumbled quietly glancing through to the kitchen. 

‘She’s speaking to her sister.’ Stacie replied, eyes still fixated on the TV. Beca nodded, knowing that Chloe loved speaking to her sister and her niece. 

‘Want to watch end? We saved you some Pizza?’ Fat Amy stated shoving a pizza box across the table motioning to the 3 slices of pepperoni pizza left. 

‘Thanks for the pizza but no I’m pretty wiped so I’m gonna go shower and go to bed.’ Beca mumbled, picking up the box and quietly walking up the stairs, trying to be even more silent crossing the door to Chloe’s room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Bye Sofia! I love you so much!’ Chloe squealed loudly down the facetime call to her niece as she watched 8-year-old walk back into her room. Chloe beamed at her sister, god she missed them so much! 

‘I need to come down and visit soon.’ The ginger stated, smiling as her sister nodded excitedly. The ginger flinched suddenly when she heard the front door open and shut, that has to be Beca? 

‘I think Beca is home.’ Chloe sated to the blonde on the other end. 

‘Okay, just let her come back and calm down. Remember Chlo she is probably 10 times more nervous about this situation than you and you might be the first person to find out so don’t go al Chloe about it. Okay?’ Arizona stated seriously down the phone. 

Chloe rolled her eye before nodding, she knew her sister was right. Chloe had called her sister, one to catch up yes but also to ask her advice on the whole Beca self – harming problem. God that terrifies the ginger, thinking and saying that sentence out loud. 

20 minutes later Chloe had finished speaking to her sister and had said goodbye, by this point the ginger has heard the shower go on and off and heard Beca on the stairs back up to her and Amy’s attic. The ginger took a deep breath and stood up from her bed, ready to speak to the younger girl. 

Beca sat on the edge of her bed, aimlessly scrolling through her phone when she heard a creak on the stairs, instantly knowing it was Chloe. Beca glances up from her phone waiting for the inevitable, a lump forming in her throat when she spots the top of Chloe’s head. 

Beca watches as Chloe makes her way across the room and takes a seat at the desk at the bottom of Beca’s bed, not a word being said. 

‘Hey’ Chloe whispers offering a sad smile to the anxious looking brunette on the bed. 

‘Hey.’ Beca mumbled, nervously tapping her foot. 

‘Okay, you’re just going to have to listen to me for the next 5 minutes okay. Because I need to say this.’ Chloe stated a little bit more sternly than she intended, she watched as the brunette nodded somewhat hesitantly. 

‘Okay so, we both know what I saw early today, and I know that you want me to forget about it and move on. But I can’t, not now that I know. Beca I don’t understand, I don’t think I will ever understand what makes you feel the need to hurt yourself, but I can be there for you. I’m not going to make you promise that you’ll stop because that is something you need to do for yourself, but I need you to promise me that you will be as safe as possible and to come to me. Whenever with whatever your feeling, even if you don’t want to say anything just come to my room and we can sit in silence or I can perform a stupid dance routine. But please know that I am here for you, for anything.’ Chloe states voice wavering at the end slightly. 

Beca takes a deep breath in, okay, so she wasn’t expecting Chloe to say that, but Beca appreciated it. The brunette was terrified that Chloe would yell at her or force her to stop, but of course, Chloe being Chloe had done the complete opposite. 

‘Okay. I’ll try.’ The brunette mumble quietly. 

‘Becs, I also think, it’s up to you, but maybe going to speak to a doctor would help.’ Chloe murmured quietly, nervously spinning on the chair. Beca shook her head fear rising in her eyes. 

‘I can’t.’ Beca whispered nervously picking at her fingers. Chloe nodded, understanding that that was a massive step. 

‘Okay. Well I’m going to catch the end of hairspray. Please listen to what I said Becs. I love you.’ The ginger stated standing up from the chair and slowly making her way out of Beca’s room. 

Beca blinked and took a deep breath in when she heard the click of her bedroom door shutting closed. The brunette stared down at her arm, carefully concealed underneath a Barden University jumper, blinking away the tears she couldn’t quite work out why were forming in her eyes. 

Hope?


End file.
